The Cycle
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Sesshomaru, stop blushing. Somebody's gotta explain to Rin about the curse when you can't find Kagome or some other female. Rin, I promise you're not going to die.


lostmoonchild: Okay, don't ask me where I got this idea since I have absolutely no idea although I think it might have something to do with one of the volleyball girls asking if anybody had any tampons right before practice. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha. I only own this story.

THE CYCLE

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

Sesshomaru jumped when he heard Rin's panicked cry and immediately raced to where the twelve year old girl was. "What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked before his nose was attacked with the scent of tears along with the scent of something else.

Tears rolled down Rin's face as she lifted the bottom part of her kimono revealing blood rolling down one leg. "Rin's bleeding!" Rin cried looking scared.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked kneeling to get a better look, pausing when he realized where the blood was coming from.

"Rin's stomach feels tight. Right here." Rin said pointing to her lower abdomen.

Sesshomaru stopped and felt his face turn slightly red as he realized that he had to explain another fact of life to Rin. Why the Gods thought it was hilarious to watch him trying to act as a responsible parent when it came to maturing children, he had no idea. First it was Rin asking where babies came from and now this?! Where in the hell was Inuyasha's bitch when you needed her to explain a woman's body to a child?! Taking deep breaths, Sesshomaru forced himself to calm down. "Is Rin going to die?" Rin asked looking scared.

"No, you're not going to die."

"Then what's happening to Rin?!"

Oh no, she was beginning to get hysterical. "You're going through what a human bitch calls her cycle." Sesshomaru said trying to figure out how he was going to explain this one.

"Why?"

"Because you're maturing. You're going through the cycle which is showing that you're now a young bitch." Sesshomaru said grateful she wasn't asking anymore questions that would require immediate thinking.

"Why is Rin going through her cycle?"

"Umm," Sesshomaru said trying to think while silently cursing the Gods for making him go through this, "because you're a young bitch."

"Rin knows, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is Rin bleeding?!" Rin screamed fresh tears rolling down her face.

Sesshomaru blushed and tried to offer some comfort to Rin. "Because your," he paused a minute to remember the EXACT explanation he had given to Rin when she asked about where babies come from, "garden is trying to get new soil for a baby and the blood is old soil that your garden doesn't want anymore."

"Rin thought that a male was needed to make a baby."

"A male is." Sesshomaru said turning even brighter red.

Rin looked confused and stared at Sesshomaru, trying desperately to understand why he was blushing. "When will it stop?" Rin asked wincing when she felt a cramp.

"Give it a few days…" Sesshomaru said thinking. They were about three days walk from a human village, he could get a human bitch to explain this to Rin but the poor girl was terrified. "Hopefully we'll run into Inuyasha's bitch."

"Kagome-sama?"

"Whatever her name was."

Rin nodded a little and noticed the blood pooling on the ground. She was going to ruin her kimono if she didn't get the bleeding to stop. "Sesshomaru-sama, how can I get the bleeding to stop? I don't want you to get angry if this lovely kimono gets ruined with Rin's blood." Rin asked looking up at Sesshomaru with a scared look. She didn't want to anger Sesshomaru by ruining the kimono, but she also didn't want to upset him by making them losing daylight.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful for a minute before using his claws to tear some cotton kimonos Rin had packed along. "Use these. Just put them where the bleeding is." Sesshomaru said gruffly as he turned away.

Rin nodded in understanding before saying quietly, "Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What now?" Sesshomaru asked not looking at Rin.

"What's Rin going to do with these things?"

"What?" Sesshomaru spun around and saw Rin was referring to her small breasts.

Sesshomaru slapped his forehead and shut his eyes tightly. Now he KNEW he would have to get Rin to talk to his stupid half brother's bitch… and he had some idea where she was.

Right now, he'd stick with cursing the Gods for coming up with two ways in one day to torture him into embarrassment.

lostmoonchild: -snickers- poor Sesshomaru. Child hits puberty and he doesn't have too much of an idea what to expect.  
Sesshomaru: I should kill you for that.  
lostmoonchild: Just be grateful I didn't have Rin ask you to shove the cloth down there. That would be 1) wrong since she's a child, and 2)the death of me since I'd be laughing at your misery.  
Sesshomaru: -growls and chases after lostmoonchild- If I don't kill her, leave behind a review!


End file.
